


Forever Young

by wh0re_ish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, W.i.t.c.h - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0re_ish/pseuds/wh0re_ish
Summary: a group of teenagers become the guardians of Earth, tasked with protecting not only their world but a parallel one. Magical shenanigans and Crushes insue because you know...teenagers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love the show W.i.t.c.h and i love NCT (especially Dream) so I somehow found a way to combine both.

The arcade was full of sounds, the 8-bit music coming from the games were interrupted only by the victorious cries of winners or the defeated cries of losers. "I totally kicked your ass!" Donghyuck exclaimed "In your face Mark!" He added, his face moving in extremely close to Mark's. In response Mark cheeks dusted pink "Yeah, yeah whatever, I'll get you next time though." 

The group of friends all began to laugh, Donghyuck not realizing that they were laughing more so at him than with him. It was a known fact that since they were younger Mark would let Donghyuck win at video games. They weren't actually sure of the reason why but the blush he was sporting at the moment gave them a clue. 

"Guys its getting pretty late," Chenle said checking his phone "Jisung and I still have a curfew remember?" Jaemin gave the younger a slight nudge "Ah how could we forget to take our babies home before bedtime!" He was answered by a middle finger from Jisung who was used to being teased for being the youngest. 

"Lets head out now guys I don't want to get into trouble with my parents either," Jeno added, hoping to take some of the attention off Jisung and Chenle. "Well king goody two-shoes has spoken, lets go" Donghyuck laughs. Chenle shoots Jeno an appreciative smile as they make their way to the door. 

"Where's Renjun? Jaemin asked "He's waiting outside, he said it got too loud in here." Jeno answered. Renjun enjoyed social settings like the arcade as much as the rest of them, but in smaller doses. He always had his share of fun before slipping away from the group to wait outside usually to stargaze or read. "Jisung let's go! We're leaving now!" Donghyuck yelled "Gimme a minute, Im just gonna play this last game!" He answered 

Mark began herding his friends, ushering them towards the door. He knew if they started straying again it would take forever to actually leave. They decided the best course of action would be to just wait outside for Jisung with Renjun. "Injunnie!" Donghyuck called when they came outside "Look what I won you!" From behind his back he produced a Moonmin plushie that lit Renjun's eyes like a christmas tree.

"Hyuck, this is amazing!" Renjun exclaimed "I've been trying to win this all night!" Donghyuck leaned in with a smile "Dont you think I deserve a kiss?" He teased. Renjun's happy expression immediately became stone cold "Not if you want to keep your lips." Donghyuck backed up, hands in the air in surrender "I was kidding by the way please cause me no bodily harm!"

"It wasn't my idea anyways, Jeno was the one who wanted to win it for you. He just happens to be shit at the claw machine." Renjun turned to Jeno who was sporting pink cheeks similar to Mark's earlier "Thank You Jeno" Renjun said with the most sincere smile he could muster. "Bet he'd kiss him" Chenle whispered to Mark who snorted a little too loud. 

Before Renjun could ask what was so funny a strange noise sounded off in the alley across from them. "What was that?" Mark asked, glad to be saved from Renjun's wrath. "Please tell me you guys heard that too..." Mark said "Nice try Mark, you really think im just going to forget-" Renjun began before being cut off by another sound from the alley.

"Ok I actually heard something that time..." Jeno said squinting over towards the alley. A bright light exploded out of the alley causing them all to shield their eyes "Yo, we gotta see whats going on over there." Mark said taking off towards the light, followed closely behind by his friends. 

When they finally arrived they were met by a swirling circle of light seemingly levitating in the air. "What the hell is that?" Donghyuck asked. Before anyone else could speak someone shot through the circle, landing awkwardly in the alley. "Is this Earth?" He asked them "Oh my god its a alien invasion!" Chenle screamed grabbing onto Renjun who was so shocked that he didn't push him off.

"Yes this is Earth," Mark answered "What's going on?" The man shook his head "There's no time, I messed up bad." He looked behind him at the swirling circle as if someone was following him then counted how many of them there were "There's six of you...maybe this will work out after all." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a glass pendant.

"Take this, When the next portal opens you'll know what to do," he said as he handed the necklace to Mark "I will need you to save me, as well as my world." He turned to face the portal, seemingly about to go back through 

"Wait you're leaving?!" Mark exclaimed "I can't lead them here" The man responded "Well at least tell us your name!" Jaemin said before he could jump through. "My name is Taeyong, and you cant tell anyone about what happened tonight." He said with a smile before jumping through the light, leaving them all to watch as it closed behind him. 

"What just happened?" Jeno asked "I don't think any of us are sure." Renjun answered. Before they could fully register what happened Jisung called for them "Guys? What are you doing in the alley? Is everything ok?" They were all reminded of Taeyong's instructions to keep what had just happened a secret. 

"Yeah we're fine!" Chenle said, putting on his usual cheery face "Jeno saw two of the stray cats he feeds in the neighborhood going at it and he needed our help breaking it up." Donghyuck added. Sometimes they forgot how good a liar Donghyuck could be. "Must've been some catfight, you all look like you've seen a ghost." 

They all assured Jisung that everything was fine and began heading home. They put on a facade of normalcy but none of them could stop thinking about what they had just witnessed. However they couldn't let Jisung see them act any differently or he would immediately get suspicious.

Once Mark got home he was given a lecture about keeping curfew on school nights. He wasn't really in the mood to argue so he simply apologized and headed up to his room. After lying down on the bed he pulled the necklace out his pocket and dangled in over his face. 

The entire way home he felt in his pocket to make sure it was still there, a way to reassure himself that tonight's events really happened and weren't just imagined out of boredom. "What did he mean when he said save his world..." Mark said to himself. After realizing he would get no answers from talking to himself he positioned himself for sleep and dozed off, the necklace still tight in his grip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something strange is going down with the dreamies? what does it have to do with the appearance of taeyong and his portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im keeping a update schedule see!   
> thats called growth!

When Mark woke up the next morning there was a short period where all of the previous day's events were out of mind. However everything came flooding back when he saw the necklace that he fell asleep holding, floating above his head. 

The pendant on the necklace was emitting a brilliant light, almost hypnotic. Mark felt drawn towards it unable to stop himself from reaching out to grab it. Once his hand closed on the pendant he felt a jolt of energy shoot through his body like electricity. A bright flash of light exploded out the necklace and his hand temporarily blinding him.

After blinking a few times his eyesight returned to normal just in time for his Mom to burst in his room "Mark did you see that bright flash of light in the sky?!" Mark's eyes widened remembering that all this was supposed to be a secret "Nah I just woke up, I aint really see anything" she nodded "Im sure there will be something about it on the news, come downstairs for breakfast." 

While eating breakfast the Kitchen TV was on their local news channel, the anchors relaying what little information they had on that morning's events now dubbed a scientific phenomenon. "Its crazy huh? No scientific explanation whatsoever..." his mother said in awe, remote in hand and her other hand on her hip. Mark focused on shoveling down his breakfast so he could meet up with his friends before school. They had to know the necklace caused what happened this morning.

Mark rode his bike through the busy streets, a self proclaimed expert at maneuvering through traffic so that he wouldn't be late to school. This was a skill that he had perfected throughout the years, to the point where he could get to school with his eyes closed. 

As he was riding by a glass building he turned to check his reflection. However what he saw wasn't what he expected. His hair was curly and blonde instead of its usual straight dark brown. He nearly crashed at the sight, swerving out the way of a car he cut off.

Finally at school he pulled out his phone and checked his hair in the camera. It was its normal brown, causing him to be even more confused than before. "What the hell is happening?" He asked to himself before jumping at a wet hand gripping his shoulder.

Mark turned to find a soaking wet Jeno bent over gasping for air, his other hand on his knee "This morning," he gasped "Flash of light, pipes burst in room, no time to change" Mark snorted at his friend who was trying to explain his appearance between breaths.

Jaemin and Renjun both hopped out The Huang's car. "You two look fine. Why do they look normal?" Mark asked "Don't sound so disappointed."Jaemin said "Nothing strange happened to you guys this morning?" Jeno asked

"Nothing was really different in my house besides the fact that my Mom's plants were like brought back from the brink. You know she has like an anti green thumb." Mark looked to Jeno "I guess that counts right?" Jeno nodded "Ijunnie what about you?" Renjun suddenly seemed skittish "Well this morning after that weird flash of light, everything in my room started floating for a bit." 

Jaemin elbowed Renjun "and you didn't tell me the ENTIRE CAR RIDE?" Renjun shrugged "Didn't seem like something I had to share." Their conversation was cut short by a disheveled looking Chenle who stumbled over to his friends. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Renjun asked with a raised eyebrow "Yeah you look like you got hit by a tornado!" Jaemin exclaimed. "That's exactly what happened!" Chenle screeched "This morning I sneezed and it was like a hurricane in my room! All my windows have to be replaced!" Jaemin smirked "Thank god you're rich." Chenle smacked his forehead "Not the point!" 

"Did the sneeze happen after that big flash of light this morning?" Mark asked. Chenle nodded "and I had to run here so Jisung wouldn't try to walk to school with me. Guys I feel really bad about leaving him out of all this" 

Mark put his hand on the younger's shoulder. Even though they were all best friends, Jisung and Chenle had a special bond and he could tell it was hurting Chenle to keep something from Jisung. "Lele I think it's for his own good that Jisung isn't mixed up in whatever the hell is going on with us." 

"What the hell is going on with us Mark? Since you seem to know everything." An irritated Donghyuck voiced. "Holy shit Hyuckie! What happened?" Jeno asked rushing over to their friend. 

Donghyuck could only be described as burnt. He looked like he had been to hell and back literally. His bike was melted along with his shoes. "I left the house early to go to Jeno's so we could go to school together," he began giving a quick smile to Jeno "then that bright ass flash of light went across the city and I pretty much burst into flames." 

They all looked at him in awe "and you're ok?" Renjun asked eyeing him with concern "All the damage was external, now if we're done with the debriefing can someone please get me a change of clothes. Everyone already thinks I'm Satan I don't need to look like I came from hell too."

"I have some extra clothes in my gym locker, they might be a little big but you can wear them if you like." Jeno offered "Once again Jeno to the rescue." Chenle remarked "When is that Captain Save-a-Hoe cape we ordered for him coming Lele?" Jaemin laughed 

"Guys we're getting a little off track here," Mark said breaking up their teasing. "The light this morning was caused by the necklace from last night," he said producing the necklace from his back pocket. "So what did that thing give us superpowers or something?"  Chenle asked.

"I really want to make fun of you for saying that out loud," Donghyuck began "but I think you might be right." Renjun stepped forward "Remember what Taeyong said, we gotta wait for another one of those portals." 

"Portal?" Jisung asked as he walked up to them "You guys talking about that old video game? I didn't know you played that." Chenle jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh! Hi Jinsung!" Jisung's eyebrow raised "Why didn't you wait for me this morning, I went to your house and you weren't home. Also what happened to your room, there was like a bunch of contractors and stuff installing windows."

Before Chenle could come up with a lie the bell signaling the beginning of first period rang "Come on I'll explain everything later, lets go before we're late to class!" He said grabbing Jisung's hand and running into school. Jeno and Donghyuck headed off towards the gym so Donghyuck could change and Renjun, Jaemin, and Mark each left to their separate homerooms. 

It wasn't until 3rd period that anything of interest happened. Mark was studiously taking notes when he felt something warm in his pocket. He looked down to see something glowing through the fabric of his pants. "The necklace." He whispered to himself. He was hoping nothing too crazy would happen in the middle if class in front of all his classmates but when necklace began to move he realized he would have to leave class.

His hand shot in the air praying the teacher wouldn't be mad at him for interrupting class "May I go to the bathroom please, its a emergency!" His teacher would've been mad at anyone else but since Mark was a good student he was given a bit of leeway. "Thank You!" He said with a quick bow of respect before running to the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted their group chat.

Mark: URGENT: Leave class and meet me outside something is going down with the necklace 

He waited for the 5 of them to show up before pulling the necklace out his pocket. It wasn't glowing as bright as it had in the morning but it was still emitting a bright light. The pendant was going crazy, trying its best to fly out Mark's grip. "Seems like you're having trouble there Mark." Donghyuck snorted. Mark was struggling not to be pulled away by the little necklace and a game of tug a war between a full grown person and piece of jewelry would be hilarious to anyone watching. 

"We should let it lead us to whatever its being drawn to," Renjun suggested "I'm sure it's leading us to something important." None of them could really find a flaw in that logic so using the necklace as a divining rod of sorts they followed it throughout the city until they found themselves under a bridge where they were met by a familiar circle of swirling light.

"A portal..." Mark said in awe as they stood around it. "Taeyong said we would know what to do when we saw it," Jaemin said "I don't know about y'all but I still have no idea what to do." Mark stared at the necklace in his hand as his friends speculated.

"I think...I think we're supposed to go in." He said finally. "Go through the portal to god knows where?" Donghyuck asked "You must have finally lost it huh?" Mark shook his head "No I really think that's what we're supposed to do, it's the only thing that makes sense." They were all silent for a bit before Jeno spoke up "I think he's right, it seems like our only option at this point." 

"Y'all ready?" Mark said as he stood in front of them, ready to be the first one through the portal. There was a phrase that had been repeating over and over in his head all morning and he felt like now was the right time to say it. "Dreamies, Let's get it!" He yelled as he charged at the portal but before he could make it through light exploded out the pendant, engulfing him and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments on the lat chapter. Im glad to see that people actually want to read this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new world, who dis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the draft of this whole chapter deleted and i had to start from scratch.  
> Didn’t have much time to edit so sorry for any errors.

Mark woke up to a face full of grass and dirt. He was in a grassy field along with his friends who were also getting up gradually. It was Donghyuck who broke the silence by yelling. "Mark your hair!" Mark's eyes grew wide and he grabbed his head, scared that something awful had happened "What Donghyuck? What is it!?" 

Donghyuck's eyes had a mischievous glint, the longer he took the answer the more Mark would panic. "It's just blonde Mark dont worry too much." Jeno interjected. "Hyuckie don't tease Mark, this is a serious situation." Donghyuck crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks "Everything is a serious situation with you." He mumbled under his breath.

They discovered that each of their hair had changed to a unnatural, bright color. Mark's hair was now blonde, Donghyuck's was now red, Jeno's was now light blue, Chenle's was now light purple, Renjun's was now grey, and Jaemin was now sporting a head of light brown almost pink hair. 

Chenle pulled out his phone to check his reflection only to find it wasn't working. "Guys mine phone won't turn on!" He exclaimed. That prompted each of them to check their own, each coming up with a result identical to Chenle's. Mark figured the change was caused by the necklace and not the portal due to him seeing himself with blonde hair after the flash of light that morning.

"So we're stranded in this big ass grassy field located god knows where with no form of communication," Jaemin spat "Great, this is just perfect!" They were all looking to Mark to come up with their next move since technically he had been leading them up until this point. 

"Yes please tell us oh great leader, whatever shall we do now?" Donghyuck added "Heckling Mark isn't gonna get us any answers you know." Jeno pointed out "That doesn't make it any less fun." Donghyuck laughed. Mark rolled his eyes and chose not to respond because it would just lead to an argument between him and that would get them absolutely nowhere.

"Wait guys," Renjun said suddenly "I think i hear something." They all looked to Renjun who had been proving himself to be far more useful than Mark and his necklace. "I can kinda hear people too," Chenle said "Like a town maybe not too far from here." Renjun shook his head "No I hear everything so clearly but not with my ears, the voices are like in my head." 

"Well looks like Injunnie finally lost it," Jaemin said "Injunnie please, you're too cute to go crazy." Donghyuck rolled his eyes "So we're gonna go ahead and follow Chenle who can hear people with his ears and deal with the Renjun situation later. All of them including Renjun agreed with this plan and began their journey.

Nothing of any importance happened on the way to the town, mainly because it was nothing but nature all the way there. With no new information the group just kept a comfortable silence, following Chenle through the grassy plains. Only after a few minutes did they reach the town which upon closer inspection was more of a village.

"Did we go back in time or something?" Jaemin whispered "I'm pretty sure I just saw a horse drawn carriage, please tell me we aren't going to catch the black plague or something." Donghyuck whispered back. The village was very small with houses made of stone. There were no paved roads only heavily traveled dirt paths currently occupied with horse drawn carriages and people on foot. 

The people of the town soon stopped their work and began accumulating down the path the boys were taking. Whispers and eyes filled with shock and awe we're becoming commonplace. "They're staring," Jeno whispered "That isn't a good sign." Donghyuck elbowed Mark "Do something!" He said through gritted teeth. 

Mark stepped a little forward unsure if the crowd of people before him even spoke english.  "Yo what's up im Mark, these are my friends and we come in peace." He said putting up the peace sign. Donghyuck pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "Oh we are so getting burned at the stake." 

Suddenly a tall man stepped forward "Guardians, thank goodness you have arrived!" He said excitedly "Come with me quickly, we don't have much time." They all looked to each other unsure of what to do. This guy was a stranger yet he spoke like he had been expecting them. Also strapped to his waist was a long scabbard which clearly held a sword.

"Please we must save Taeyong before its too late." He said after realizing they were making no moves to follow him. The mention of Taeyong's name did spark some trust. "You know Taeyong?" Mark asked. The man shook his head "I know him very well, He told me when he got captured to wait for the Guardians before coming to save him otherwise I would have already done so." 

They decided to take the risk and follow the man who they found out was named Jaehyun. They ran full speed through a dense forest, Chenle somehow speeding far ahead of everyone else. "Lele when did you get so fast?" Jaemin asked. Chenle turned to shrug his shoulders and turned back to running, his dolphin laugh filling the air. 

"So," Mark began as he ran along Jaehyun "Why was Taeyong captured?" Jaehyun's face suddenly became grim "Taeyong is the leader of a rebellion, tasked with overthrowing the evil sorcerer Jinsung who currently rules. He was captured while delivering the Neo Heart, the necklace you currently hold, to Earth." Mark looked down at the Necklace around his neck "He risked his life to give me this necklace?" 

Jaehyun nodded "He realized he would need help from the Guardians of Earth to find the rightful ruler of our world who was taken to Earth, your city to be specific, at birth." Mark was surprised to hear this information "This ruler, what year was he born?" Jaehyun shook his head "I am unsure of how people on Earth keep track of time but I know he was born 15 years ago."

Mark was shocked to hear that someone they go to school could possibly be from this world. "How will we find him?" Jeno asked as he had been listening the whole time. "That's easy," Renjun said "We look at our City's birth records and see who in 2002 wasn't born there and work from there." They had slowed down their pace as the forest cleared out and a wall of thorns replaced them.

Behind the forest of thorns was a Fortress that seemed to be out a movie. It literally screamed evil. "A evil sorcerer with a giant castle behind a forest of thorns, whats next a moat?" Donghyuck asked "How are we going to get through?" Jeno asked. Jaehyun looked to them confused "You are the Guardians, can't one of you just clear the thorns out our way?" 

"Yikes," Donghyuck said "Sorry to break it to you buddy but we just became Guardians this morning." Jaehyun eyes grew wide "Oh, well that might be a problem." They were stuck now, unsure of what to do now. "One of you has to have shown the ability to manipulate the earth, which one is it? Maybe I can coach you through it." Jaemin moved forward "All magic in itself is the same, there are just different types. Just focus on the thorns and tell them what you want them to do." 

Jaemin nodded and stepped towards the wall of thorns. He took a deep breath and thrust his hand outward. At first nothing happened but slowly the thorns began to move. His hand began to shake from the strain and once he could take no more he dropped his hand is exhaustion. He looked up to see only a small dent had been made in the wall.

"Look progress! Good job Nana!" Jeno said with an encouraging hug. Donghyuck rolled his eyes "Its gonna take us two years to get through if we go at this pace, move out the way." He cracked his knuckles and with a determined look in his eyes he swung his arm back, palm open. As he swung forward a fireball formed in his hand. It flew out his hand and burned straight through the wall. 

The hole it was burning was big enough for them to walk through. "Holy shit Hyuckie!" Chenle exclaimed "How did you do that?" Renjun asked in awe "I just figured it out I don't know." Donghyuck said with a nonchalant shrug. Donghyuck burned their way through the thorns until they finally reached the other side. 

“Alright so how to we get in?” Mark asked as they waited for their next instruction “We find the back entrance to the dungeon and break Taeyong out.” Jaehyun answered as if it was obvious. The only thing stopping them were the several guards between them and the castle’s front entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys actually enjoying this story? Pls give feedback lol it really helps

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Ive never been really good at keeping regular updates but I’ll try my best with this story. I didn’t really proofread so if there are any errors pls tell me :)


End file.
